


In which time does it's thing

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Series: In which Palpatine gets screwed [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Sheev Palpatine, Dooku Redemption (Star Wars), Gen, HoloNet (Star Wars), Kaminoans (Star Wars), Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Other, Palpatine Gets Rekt, Short One Shot, it was his time, that bitch was 80
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: In which time does what the jedi couldn't.
Series: In which Palpatine gets screwed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	In which time does it's thing

**_Breaking news all over the Holonet: Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine has been found dead in his office. Medical officials have now marked the death now to old age. The Kaminoan Prime Minister, Lama Su, as well as Ex-Jedi Count Dooku, leader of the Separatist forces, have come forward with accusations against the late Chancellor. Updates at 11._ **


End file.
